Trapped in a fairytale
by Danielle Grayson
Summary: What happens when everyone gets trapped in a fairy tale with Dick as Barbra's prince charming? What does everyone think when it was done by Barbra's mother


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters all I did was take the characters from young justice and add it to the fairytales.**

My dad and me are on the couch. Just sitting there, with that awkward silence. He then breaks the silence. "Barb there is something I need to tell you. About your mother" "Ok I say curious. "Your mother she would trap people in fairy tales. They would lose their memories during the story and at the end get them back. She would keep them like that for thousands of years. She picks who goes in the stories and what happens." "But why are you telling me this?" I asked still confused. "Because your mother has been following you. I just want you to make sure your ready for it." "Ok thanks dad" I say as I walk into the kitchen feeling weirded out about my mother. I notice dad hasn't taken the trash out so I decide to do so. I go outside and put the garbage in the dumpster I turn around and see someone staring at me so I quicken my pace but she does as well. Suddenly she touches my shoulder and everything goes dark. I found herself under water. I look up at a blonde and see she's singing. I see that I'm a toddler.

_Oh, the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under the bright blue_

_Endless Sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello_

_And wave goodbye_

**12 years pass…**

Barbra wasn't like any of her other 6 sisters (Artemis, Megan, Diana, Raquel, Zantanna, and Cassie); she wanted to know more about the human world and their thingamabobs. King Bruce forbids Barbra from going to the surface, but Barbra isn't the kind of girl that would obey that easily, besides, Conner can't go to Atlantica. How else was she going to visit him? This seagull is one of Barbra's best friends and he helps her understand how humans use their devices. During one of her visits to the surface, Barbra notices a ship celebrating Prince Dick's birthday.

That's when girl meets boy. Too bad for the party that nobody forecasted that a hurricane was coming. In the middle of the celebration, a bolt of lighting burns the whole ship. As Dick was trying to save Wally, his dog, he nearly drowns, not to worry, Barbra was there to save him and bring him to safety. Then boy meets girl. She takes him to the surface. She then sings for him to wake up. _What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me,_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world!_

_I don't know when,_

_I don't know how,_

_But I know something's starting right now!_

_Watch and you'll see;_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your world!_

Barbra falls in love with him; Tula and Kauldur aren't quite thrilled with that. Well Tula was happy but Kauldur wasn't and he even tries to convince her with a song that "Life is the better under the sea" She didn't listen at all.

While dancing happily in her grotto King Bruce arrives and blasts everything! Of course, Barbra wasn't happy any more and she goes to Ursula's lair Ursula bargains Barbra's voice for a pair of legs for 3 days, and to remain a human, Barbra needs Dick to kiss her with a real true love kiss. Barbra then swims with Tula and Kuldur to the surface and then to the beach. There, boy meets girl, again! Of course he was a little confused; was she the first girl he met? How come this one doesn't talk? but Wally knows she is the same girl! That is day one...

In the second day Barbra tours Prince Dick's Kingdom and they have a great time, they almost kiss in the evening! Kauldur and his serenade were great, the mood in the boat was great, everything was according to plan until Ursula's sidekicks Jetsam and Flotsam capsizes the little boat Bye bye day two... meanwhile Ursula sees this and turns into a beautiful woman and goes to the beach where dick is and uses Barbra's voice to put him under a love spell.

On the third day, Conner awakes Barbra to congratulate her on her wedding, she is as confused but anyhow, she ran to the stairs to meet Dick and what she finds is a brunette bride holding Dick's arm. Barbra is devastated and crying and looking as the ship sails away without her. Conner arrives and drops the news that Ursula was Dick's new girl and he was going to marry her. Barbra and Tula swim to the ship, crash the party, break Ursula's shell with Barbra's voice, Barbra talks to Dick, Dick recognizes Barbra, Ursula looks angry, Dick and Barbra are about to kiss and then... Day 3 is gone!

Ariel is back in mermaid form and is taken away by Ursula. King Bruce arrives moments later and finds his daughter with Ursula; he changes Barbra's signature for his in Ursula's scroll and Ursula is now the ruler of the undersea world. Barbra and surprisingly Dick start fighting with Ursula but the trident power is way too powerful.

Ursula becomes this big huge Ursula and starts moving things around, even the ships that were under the sea. Dick, as the good sailor that he is, starts navigating one of those ships and, as soon as Ursula is about to give Barbra a new tan, Boom! Ursula is gone. A new day starts with Barbra's dream of being part of Dick's world shattered. King Bruce sees how Barbra is feeling and gives her the best gift she can get, a new pair of legs. As Dick sees to the ocean, Barbra emerges from the water in this beautiful blue dress with her arms open. They get married and then Barbra says "Dick? What happened? Oh no, not again." and they were zapped into the next story.


End file.
